PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Natural products have greatly impacted human health by providing therapeutic agents and structural templates for medicinal chemists. The field of natural products is rapidly evolving as a result of new tools in genomics, analytical chemistry, and biology. While many pharmaceutical companies have abandoned natural products research, the last 15-20 years of natural product research has demonstrated that we have barely scratched the surface in terms of harnessing the therapeutic potential of small molecules from nature. This conference will showcase many aspects of these cutting-edge approaches that are moving the field forward at an accelerated pace. We have selected speakers exciting speakers that align well with the mission of the NCCIH including a significant number of speakers with expertise in analytical techniques for evaluating and standardizing materials used as complementary medicines. This project seeks funding to support the American Society of Pharmacognosy (ASP) meeting that will be held July 13-17th in Madison, Wisconsin. The ASP is the largest society in the USA that focuses on natural products. The ASP as well as this conference focuses on molecules from nature and their application to improve human health. To achieve the objectives outlined in the conference description for this project, we have developed three specific aims: 1. Showcase innovative research by both established leaders and young promising scientists; 2. Provide training and guidance for the ASP community including early stage investigators, graduate students, and postdoctoral scholars; 3. Develop an infrastructure that will catalyze collaborations and networking. Support from the NIH will help offset registration fees and assist with travel and housing fees.